Consistution of Youngia
WE, THE MULTINATIONAL UNITED PEOPLE OF THE UNITED KINGDOM OF YOUNGIA, united by a common destiny and desire for our land, asserting human rights and liberties, civil peace and accord, common welfare and prosperity, the defence of the land, the domestic Tranqulity of the State, and the well and caring being of His Majesty the Soveregin, have taken these into consideration, and by the Power vested by the Lord our God, King of all Kings and leader of the Universe and it's vast Majesty, hearby proclaim, under the power of His Majesty The King Peter I of Youngia in the Reign of him the Thirty-Ninth on Twenty Second of October Seventeen Hundred Twenty One, this Conistution for the Youngian Kingdom and all our loyal Subjects and People. ARTICLE .1. THE POWER OF THE MONARCH Section 1. The All-Youngian King possesses the supreme autocratic power. Not only consicense and fear, but my Lord God himself commands to obey his manficent authority. Anybody who does not obey His Majesty's authority shall be imprisioned, executed, confiscated of property, banished to Siberia, or compelled to leave the country. Section 2. The full title of the Monarch of Youngia shall be: His Royal Majesty The Supreme King and Autocrat of all Youngia, Protector of the People, Ruler of the Muskevites, and Controller of the Orthoxox Faith. Section 3. If the Monarch is an supreme Queen, she shall wield full power as a supreme King would. Her husband shall only be called king in name and honors, but shall always be lower then the supreme queen herself. Section 4. The Monarch may have the right to recieve compensation from the government, as His Majesty himself chooses, as well private revenue and revenues from the Profile his Majesty may govern, control, change, and establish at any time. If this right is rejected by the government, his Majesty may execute them, imprision them, or sack them. Section 5. His Majesty may have the Power to sell, buy, rebuild, redesign, or renovate any Palace, Court, Castle, House, or such as he may see fit. His Majesty may also do the same to other such public, royal, government, and offical Buildings and such. Section 6. His Majesty may have the power to revise, sugest, review, and sign all bills passed by the Royal Council, by granting the offical Royal Accent required. His Majesty may delay the Assent for any period of time, may refuse to personally give the Consent and commision a Lord Councillor to do it, or may completely refuse assent and reject the Bill presented to his Majesty. Section 7. His Majesty may convene any House of the Council or both Houses when his Majesty wishes. He may also prolong, dismiss, anoint, and iniate sessions and may declare the agenda and formal style of these meetings. His Majesty may commission only branches of each House to meet and may assign duties and powers or withold them to those Branches. Section 8. When the prime minister is elected, his Majesty may apporve or offically anoint him. If his Majesty rejects, then he may refuse to anoint him and order for another election, excluding the one his Majesty rejected. His Majesty may appoint the prime minister when he wants any time, and his Majesty may fire and dismiss a prime minister when he wants, as he alone knows what is best for Youngia. Section 9. His Majesty may meet, discuss bussiness, and plan with the Royal Ministers and his Aides to determine the policy of the Kingdom, in all matters, ways, and types. His Majesty may assign each Minister duties in their Respective Departments. He may apporve or deny their requests for temporary power in extended areas. Section 10. His Majesty may have the following other Powers, which cannot be denied by the Government. If they are, they are to be banished, confiscated of property, imprisioned, or executed: Issue, Change, Reform, Repeal, and Organize Royal Laws, Royal Proclamations, Royal Authorizations, Royal Decrees, Royal Edicts, Royal Orders, Royal Reports, Royal Resolutions, Royal Charters, and other papers of importance Call, prolong, and dissolve the Royal Council at any time, authorize elections, declare parilamentary agendas, proclaim and supervise sessions, deliver Royal Addresses Sign, seal, initate, reject, repeal, or change bills, legislative reports, and orders Lays, reforms, regulates, and repeals Taxes, Duties, Excrises; manage finanical affairs, finanical welfare, and common defense matters Publish and issue all statues and instrutments Borrow money on Youngian credit and cover repayments and Internal Loans Establish Rules of Naturalization, declare Laws of Bankrucpty, regulate Rules of Citzenship Provide and Repeal Counterfeiting, Violation, and Federal Punishments Establish Post Offices and Postroads, railways, bridges, cities, and such, and regulate and expand them Grant Patents, Licenses, and Regirstrations to Inventions, Papers, and Pamphlets, promote the Progress of Visual Arts and Sciences, establish and regulate Schools, Academies, and Organizations To define and punish Felonies on the High Seas, and Offences against other Countries Declare War, grant Letters of Marque and Reprisal, make Rules on Capture in Air, Land, and Water Raise, support, and Command Armies, Navies, Coast Guards, and Military Polices Call forth and order the Militia to execute the Laws of Youngia, supress Inssurections and Repel Invasions Organizes, Arms, and Disciplines the Milita and Armed Forces Excrise exlusive legislation and govern affairs in the Capital and such, provide for the building and command the building of Ports, Dockyards, Arsenals, Forts, Warehouses, Buildings, Offices, Magazines, and such Govern and supervise Appeals and Government cases Appoint, Fire, and Supervise Judges, Attornies, Proscuetors, Counsels, Recorders, and such Issue, repeal, or change Royal Warrants, Royal Supeonas, Royal Callings, and execute, imprision, or release criminals and convicted felons Pardon and reprieve convicted Felons, Criminals, and Misdmeandor Persons Extend, flaculate, or lower sentences Create common law courts and regulate Operations Recieve, permit, award, and dismiss Diplomats, Public Consuls, Ambassdors, and Ministers Negoiate, sign, apporve, discredit, and seal Treaties, Agreements, Pacts, Alliances, and Conferdrations Recognize, deny the existence of, and ignore the recogniztion of new countries, States, or Provinces of International Control Make, organize, apporve, repeal, and regulate Rules, Regulations, Laws, and Decrees of Milita and Armed Forces Order and initate actions of the Armed Forces, plan Strategy, direct Operations and Missions Appoint and fire Officals, Commanders, Soldiers, and Counsels Conscripts, discharges, demotes, and promotes Members of the Military and Milita Appoints, dismisses, supervises, demotes, and controls Ministers, Ambassdors, Counsels, Members, Adminstrators, Organization Members, and such Formulate, disband, order, and supervise Royal Commisions, Agencies, Commitees, Adminstrations, and Boards Creates, promotes, honors, sacks, and eliminates Peers, Lords, Princes, and Nobles Awards, sacks, creates, and deletes Dignities and Honors Issue, Formulate, Repeal, and Change Church Decrees, Doctrines, Regulations, and Laws Appoint, supervise, and fire Priests, Deans, Abbots, Bishops, Archbishops, Cardinals, and Lord Bishops Handles Church sessions and governs Church organization Section 11. His Majesty may have the supreme Power. If the government tries to limit the Power, his Majesty shall use this Consistution and he shall be regranted the supreme Power, which shall remain for the rest of the Time of the Monarchy, which shall never be destoryed by the Government. This section cannot be repealed or changed by the Government or Council, excepting his Majesty himself. Section 12. His Majesty has the reserved Power to change, repeal, or reorganize this Consistution as he see fits, according to his Law. ARTICLE .2. THE POWER OF THE ROYAL COUNCIL Section 1. The Royal Council of this Kingdom, shall be the supreme advisory, legislative, and executive Council of His Majesty's Government. It shall consist of the Royal Advisors, and the Royal Secetaries. Section 2. The Royal Advisors shall consist of the Ministers and Aides of His Majesty, who shall choose, dismiss, delegate, and supervise them. His Majesty may annoint, dismiss, and supervise a Chief Minister who shall supervise the Advisors and head over all Sessions absent of the Monarch. Section 3. The Royal Secetaries shall consist of Secetaries elected from every Province in Youngia, including the Provinces of Main Youngia, (Livonia, Karkelia, Left Bank Ukraine, Estonia, and Siberian Khanate). Each Province shall have a number of Secetaries equal to their Population as enumerated in all Enumerations by an Bureau of the Census, who shall be Commisioned to do the Census by his Majesty or the Prime Minister of Youngia. The Secetaries shall be led and supervised by the Prime Minister, according to rules of Proper Legislative Procedure, as guidelined by his Majesty. Section 4. His Majesty The King shall have the power to call, prolong, annoint, initate, and dismiss sessions of both Houses, one of the Houses, or parts of the Houses. The prime minister may request for this, and he shall call special sessions under his own power, but his Majesty shall do the calling, prolonging, annointing, initating, and dismissing alone, under his own influence. Both Houses shall meet at least thrice a month. Section 5. The Houses shall organize in Places designated by his Majesty, or by the prime minister for special sessions. The Houses shall adjourn up to a period of three Days, in which adjournments exceeding that time require apporval of the other House. They shall not meet in any place not designated by his Majesty or by the prime minister. His Majesty shall declare the agenda and proper styles of each Session and Meeting. Section 6. A Bill can be proposed in either House, except Revenue Bills only orginating in a Designated House the King may specify. If two thirds of the orginating House agree, it shall be sent to the other House, who may agree on a two-thirds Majority. Then it shall be sent to the prime minister. If the prime minister signs, it shall be sent to his Majesty, who shall sign it if he wants, and it will become Law. But if the prime minister vetos the bill and refuses to sign it, it shall be returned to the Orginating House, with his Objections. That House, by two-Thirds, may reconsider it, and send it to the other House. If they Reconsider it by two-thirds, the Bill shall be sent directly to the Monarch, who may sign it. But if the king refuses to sign the Bill and vetos it, it shall not become law. If he does sign it, it shall become law. If the prime minister signs a Bill and the king refuses to initate the Bill or sign it, it shall not become law. Section 7. The Houses shall have the right and Power to declare their Rules and Procedures of Proceedings. Both Houses may punish or condemn a Member for inapporiate behavior, and, with the consent of two thirds of the Body, expel or suspend a Member. Both Houses shall keep Journals of Proceedings, and nay and Yey votes, proposed Bills, and Session Arguments shall be recorded. Section 8. The Council shall have power To lay and collect Taxes, Duties, Imposts and Excises, to pay the Debts and provide for the common Defence and general Welfare of the Kingdom of Youngia; but all Duties, Imposts and Excises shall be uniform throughout the Youngian Kingdom; To borrow money on the credit of the Youngian Kingdom; To regulate Commerce with foreign Nations, and among the several Provinces, and with the native Siberian Tribes; To establish a uniform Rule of Naturalization, and uniform Laws on the subject of Bankruptcies throughout the Youngian Kingdom; To coin Money, regulate the Value thereof, and of foreign Coin, and fix the Standard of Weights and Measures; To provide for the Punishment of counterfeiting the Securities and current Coin of the Kingdom of Youngia; To establish Post Offices and Post Roads; To promote the Progress of Science and useful Arts, by securing for limited Times to Authors and Inventors the exclusive Right to their respective Writings and Discoveries; To constitute Tribunals inferior to the Consistutional Court; To define and punish Piracies and Felonies committed on the high Seas, and Offenses against the Law of Nations; To declare War, grant Letters of Marque and Reprisal, and make Rules concerning Captures on Land and Water; To raise and support Armies, but no Appropriation of Money to that Use shall be for a longer Term than two Years; To provide and maintain a Navy; To make Rules for the Government and Regulation of the land and naval Forces; To provide for calling forth the Militia to execute the Laws of Youngia, suppress Insurrections and repel Invasions; To provide for organizing, arming, and disciplining the Militia and the Armed Forces, and for governing such Part of them as may be employed in the Service of the Kingdom of Youngia, reserving to the Provinces respectively, the Appointment of the Officers, and the Authority of training the Militia according to the discipline prescribed by the Council; To exercise exclusive Legislation in all Cases whatsoever, over such District, named Saint Petersburg, which shall be Offically the Seat of Government of the Kingdom of Youngia, and to exercise like Authority over all Places purchased or maintained, for the Erection of Forts, Magazines, Arsenals, dock-Yards, and other needful Buildings; And To make all Laws which shall be necessary and proper for carrying into Execution the foregoing Powers, and all other Powers vested by this Constitution in the Government of the Kingdom of Youngia, or in any Department or Officer thereof. His Majesty may by Royal Authorization at any time add, change, or delete these powers, to secure neccsary the Kingdom's autocracy and his Supreme Autocratic authority. Section 9. The Council shall not delete, alter, or add power to His Majesty's aleready supreme Power, which is guranteed by this Consistution and by the Lord our God in Heaven, God of the Planet and God of all the Universe. The Council may add Provinces to the Kingdom, but must not carve provinces overlapping or incoprating parts of existing Provinces, without the assent of either his Majesty or of the Legislatures of the Provinces. Prior to the century one thousand eighteen hundred's, the Council shall not pass any Law or Amendment abolishing the Transporation, Sale, Deliverance, Moblity, and Service of Persons due in Labor to their respective Landlords and Owners. However, they may levy a Tax of up to twelve dollars per Person. The privilege of the Writ of Habreas Corpus shall not be Suspended, unless when in Cases of Rebellion or Invasion the public Safety may require it. His Majesty may suspend it any time he thinks proper and in Dangerous Times. No Bill of Attainder or ex posto facto Law shall be passed, except if his Majesty orders it or directs for it. (No capitation, or any other direct Tax shall be laid, without respect to the Enumeration and Apportion of the Provinces thereof. Only His Majesty may lay such Taxes without regards to the Enumeration.) No Tax or Duty shall be laid by Articles exported from any Province. No Prefrence shall be given by any Regulation of Commmerce and Trade in a Province thereof over those of another Province; nor shall Vessels bound to and from an Province, be obliged to enter, clear, or pay Duties and Excrises in another Province. No Money shall be withdrawn from the Royal Treasury, but in Proper Apportiations made by Law, or only with his Majesty's apporval and direction; and a regular Statement and Account of the Reciepts and Expenditures of all public Money shall be published from Time to Time. No Person holding any Office of Trust or Profit under the Kingdom, or any Noble Honor or Military Rank, shall, without the Consent of either the Council or his Majesty, accept of any present, Emonuelment, Office, or Title, of any kind whatever, from any King, Prince, Emperor, or foreign State, in disregard to his Majesty's Standards of Noblity. Section 10. No Province shall enter into any Treaty, Alliance, or Confederation; grant Letters of Marque and Reprisal; coin Money; emit Bills of Credit; make any Thing but gold and silver Coin a Tender in Payment of Debts; pass any Bill of Attainder, ex posto facto Law, or Law imparing the Obligation of Contracts; or grant any Unoffical Title of Noblity, without any of this apporved by the Council or by his Majesty. No Province shall, without the Consent of the Council or his Majesty, lay any Imposts or Duties on Imports or Exports, except what may be Aboslutely Nesscary for carrying out it's Inspection Laws: and the net Produce of all Duties and Imposts, laid by any Province on Imports or Exports, shall be the use for the Royal Treasury of the Kingdom of Youngia; and all such Laws shall be subject to the Revision and Control of his Majesty or of the Council. No Province shall, without the Consent of the Council or of his Majesty, lay any duty of Tonnage, keep Troops or Ships of War in time of Peace, enter into any Agreement or Compact with another Province, or with a foreign Power, or engage in War, unless actually invaded, or in such immient of Danger will not admit in Delay. Section 11. The Royal Council shall have the power to impeach the Prime Minister, Vice Minister, Chief Minister, and other chief Ministers and Officers for high Crimes, Misdmenadors, and Problems. His Majesty may do the Same. ARTICLE .3. THE POWER OF THE PRIME MINISTER Section 1. The executive power shall be vested in a Prime Minister of Youngia. He shall hold his office during a term of Four Years, and togther, with the Vice Minister, chosen for the Same Term, be elected as follows: Each Province shall delegate the Authority to the People, voters over the age of eighteen, who shall fill out Forms detailing the candiate they want as Prime Minister, chosen by his politcal party. The ballots for Vice Minister shall be seperate, among the candiates chosen by the prime minsteral candiates or their parties. After the popular vote is cast, each Province shall appoint, as their Legislature may Direct, a Number of Confirmers equal to the Population apportioned in that Province by the Census. The Confirmers shall meet, and vote for their Parties affilated, to confirm the Votes of the People and provide Electoral support. The Council may determine the time of choosing the Confirmers, the day on which they give their confirming votes, which shall be the same throughout the Kingdom, and the Day on which the Voters cast their votes, which shall also be the same throughout the Kingdom. No person except a natural born citzen, or at least an offical citzen of the Kingdom of Youngia, at and after the time this Consistution was adpoted, shall be eligbile to the office of Prime Minister; neither shall any Person be eligbile to that Office who shall not have attained to the age of thirty five years, and been at least fourteen Years a resident and offical Citzen of the Kingdom of Youngia. The Prime Minister shall, at Stated Times, recieve for his services, a compensation, which shall not be increased or completely dimenished during the Period of his Electon, and during that Period, shall not recieve any other compensation from the Kingdom, or from the Provinces, or the People. He shall be inguarted at the beginning of the Year after the Election. The Chief Judge of the Constitutional Court shall adminster a Oath. A Bible shall be used for the Oath. Before he enter on the execution of his office, he shall, by the Judge, take the following Oath or Affirmation: I do solmenly swear (or affirm) that I will, by Mother Youngia and by His (or her) Majesty The King (or Queen) execute the Office of Prime Minister of the Kingdom of Youngia, and will, to the best of my ability, preserve, protect, and defend the Consistution of Youngia. Section 2. The Prime Minister shall be commander in chief of the Army and Navy of the Kingdom of Youngia, and of the milita of the several Provinces, when actually entered into the actual service of the Kingdom of Youngia; he may require the right to appoint military officers, or for the Departments to have military power; and he shall have Power to grant Reperives and Pardons for Offences against the Kingdom of Youngia, the Provinces, or the People, except in Cases of Impeachment. He shall have power, by and with the advice and consent of the Council, or his Majesty, to make Treaties, provided two thirds of the Council concur; and he shall nominate, by and with the advise and consent of the Council, ambassdors, other public ministers and consuls, judges of the Conistutional Court, and all other officers of the Kingdom of Youngia, whose appointments will be prescibed by law; but the Council may by law vest the appointment of such inferior officers, as they think proper, in the Prime Minister alone, in the courts of law, or in the heads of the departments. His Majesty may do the same. The Prime Minister shall have power to fill up all vacancies that may happen during the recess of the Council, by granting Commissions which shall expire at the End of their next Session. Section 3. He shall from time to time give to the Council Information on the State of the Union and recommend to their Consideration such Measures as he shall judge neccessary and expedient; he may, on extraditonary Occasions, convene both Houses, or either of them, or Parts of them, and in Case of Disagreement between Them, with Respect to the Time of Adjournment, he may adjourn them to the Time he shall think proper; he shall refer and solve executive disputes, he shall recieve Ambassdors, Digniatries, and Public Consuls; grant and sack Honors and Military Awards; grant politcal asylum; he shall take care that all the Laws are faifthfully Executed by issuing executive orders and decrees enforcing Laws and directing government department actions; he shall direct all Executive Actions; open up and close offical Assemblies; and commission all the Measures and Officers of the Kingdom of Youngia. Section 4. The Prime Minister, Vice Minister, and all other civil Officers of the Kingdom of Youngia, shall be removed from Office on Impeachment for, and Conviction of, Treason, Bribery, and other high Crimes and Misdmeandors. ARTICLE .4. THE JUDICARY Section 1. The judical Power of the Kingdom of Youngia, shall be vested in one Constitutional Court, and in such inferior courts as the Council or his Majesty may from time to time ordain and establish. The Judges, both of the supreme and inferior Courts, shall hold their Offices during good Behavior, and shall, at stated Times, recieve for their Services a Compensation which shall not be decreased during their Continance in Office. Their numbers shall be increased or decreased by his Majesty or by the Council. Section 2. The judical Power shall extend to all Cases, arising under this Consistution, the Laws and Proclamations of the Kingdom of Youngia, and Treaties made, or which shall be made, under their Authority; to all Cases affecting Ambassdors, other public Ministers and Consuls; to all Cases of Admirality and martime Jurdiscition; to Controversies in which the Kingdom of Youngia shall be a Party; to Controversies between two or more Provinces; between a Province and Citzens of another Province; between Citzens of diffrent Provinces; between Citzens of the same Province; between a Province or Citzens thereof; and foreign States, Citzens, or Subjects. In all Cases affecting Ambassdors, other public Ministers and Consuls; amd those in which a Province shall be a Party, the Consistutional Court shall have original jurdisction. In all other Cases mentioned, the Consistutional Court shall have appelate jurdisction, both as to Law and Fact, with such Exceptions, and under such Regulations as the Council shall make. The Trials of all Cases, except in Cases of Impeachment, shall be by Jury; and such Trial shall be held in the Province where the said Crimes shall have been Committed; but when not committed in any Province, the Trial shall be at such Place or Places as his Majesty may direct. Section 3. Treason against the Kingdom of Youngia, shall only consist in trying to kill or overthrow His Majesty, levying war against the Provinces, or in adhering to their Enemies, giving Aid and Comfort to them. No Person shall be convicted of Treason unless on the Testimony of two Witnesses for the same overt Act, or on free Confession in open Court. The Council or his Majesty shall have the Power to declare the Punishment of Treason, but the Council shall not put any Corruption of Blood or Foretirure through Attainder, except during the Life of the Person accused. ARTICLE .5. THE PROVINCES Section 1. Full Faith and Credit shall be given in each Province to the public Acts, Records, and Proceedings of every other Province. And the Council may by general Law prescribe the Manner in which such Acts, Records, and Proceedings shall be proved, and the Effect thereof. Section 2. The Citzens of each Province shall be entitled to all Prvilages and Immunities of Citzens in the Several Provinces. A Person charged in any Province with Treason, Felony, or any other Crime, who shall flee from Justice, and be found in another Province, shall on demand of the executive Authority of the Province from which he fled, be delivered up, to be removed to the Province having Jurdisction of the Crime. (No Person held to Service or Labor in one Province, under the Laws thereof, escaping into another, shall, in Consquence of any Law or Regulation therein, be discharged from such Service or Labor, but shall be delivered up on Claim of the Party to whom such Service or Labor be due.) Section 3. New Provinces may be admitted by the Council into this Union; but no new Province shall be formed or erected within the Jurdisction of an existing Province; nor any Province be formed within two or more Provinces, or parts of the Provinces, without the Consent of the Legislatures of the Provinces involved, as well of the Council or his Majesty. The Council shall have Power to dispose of and make all needful Rules and Regulations respecting the Territory or any other Property belonging to the Kingdom of Youngia; and nothing in this Consistution shall restrict such Rules and Regulations. Section 4. The Kingdom of Youngia shall gurantee to each Province in this Union a Democratic Form of Government, and shall protect each of them against Invasion; and on the Application of the Legislature, or the Executive (when the Legislature cannot be convened) against domestic Violence. ARTICLE .6. AMENDMENTS The Council, whenever two-thirds of both Houses shall deem it nesscary, shall propose Amendments to this Consistution, or on the Application of the Legislatures of two thirds of the Provinces, shall call for a Convention, which, in either Case, shall be valid to all Intents and Purposes, as part of this Consistution, when ratifed by the Legislatures of three fourths of the several Provinces, or by Conventions in three fourths whereof, as the one or other Mode of Ratification be proposed by the Council, which shall be passed within a Period of Seven Years; Provided no Amendment prior to the Year one thousand eight hundred and eight affect the system of Service and Labor by lower classes to higher classes and groups of Nobles; and that no State, without it's Consent, be deprived of most of it's Repersenation in the Council. ARTICLE .7. DEBTS, SUPERMACY, OATHS, PROCLAMATION OF KINGDOM All Debts and Defecits contracted and Engagements entered into, before the Adoption of this Consistution, shall be as valid against the Kingdom of Youngia under this Consistution, as under the Rules of Muscovy. From hereafter, the Tsar's Kingdom of Youngia, in all Matters and Circumstances, shall become the United Kingdom of Youngia, in all matters and ways. All titles, ownership, and Properties of the Tsar's Kingdom shall be transfered to the new Kingdom of Youngia. This Consistution, and the Laws of the Kingdom of Youngia which shall be made in Pursance thereof; and all Treaties made, or which shall be made, under the Authority of the Kingdom of Youngia, shall be the supreme Law of the Land; and the Judges of the Province shall be bound by the Laws and of the Consistution. The Advisors and Secetaries before mentioned, and the Members of the several Provincal Legislatures, and all executive and judical Officers, both of the Kingdom of Youngia and the several Provinces, shall be bound by Oath or Affirmation, to support this Consistution; but no religious Test shall ever be required as a Qualifcation to any Office or public Trust under the Kingdom of Youngia. ARTICLE .8. RATIFCATION His Royal Majesty The Lord King Peter I of Youngia, Protector of the People and Governor of the Muskevites, apporval is required for this Consistution to go into effect, as well as the signing of the members of the Convention and of His Majesty's most loyal Government Minister: CONFIRMATION DONE in Convention by the Unamious Consent of the Provinces Present the Twenty Second Day of October in the Year of our Lord one thousand seven hundred and twenty one and of the existence of the Tsar's Kingdom of Youngia the One Hundred Seventy Fourth. In Witness whereof We have herunto subscribed our names Peter I of Youngia, King and Autocrat of all Youngia Yesnsley Hentuchmancv, Government Minister and of all Youngia and of His Majesty's Government His Gracious Lord Prince The Emelinene Heusbin, Royal Minister of all the Royal Council and of all Youngia AND AGREED BY THE MINISTERS OF THE ROYAL COUNCIL AND OF THE SECETARIES. THIS CONSISTUTION HAS GONE INTO FULL AND UNCHALLENGED EFFECT FROM THE TWENTY SECOND DAY OF OCTOBER OF THE YEAR OUR LORD ONE THOUSAND SEVEN HUNDRED AND TWENTY ONE, AND IN THE REIGN OF HIS LORD PETER THE GREAT THE THIRTY NINTH; IN THE ONE HUNDRED SEVENTY FOURTH YEAR OF THE TSAR'S KINGDOM OF YOUNGIA; UNDER THE PEOPLE AND SUBJECTS OF HIS MAJESTY THE KING PETER. DECLRATION OF HUMAN YOUNGIAN RIGHTS These Bills, passed by Catherine The First of Youngia and amended by Nicholas The Second of Youngia, have been amended in the Citadel of Saint Petersburg and passed by the Monarchs and their Advisors, and shall proclaim the Offical Rights of the People of the Youngian Kingdom. Number One: The Youngian Kingdom's government shall respect the Right and Policies of Religions; the Freedom of Speech and Press must always be upheld and respected by the Youngian Government for it's People: the People may Peacefully Assemble and can Rightly Petition the Government to correct Injustices. Number Two: The people shall have the Right to Carry and Bear Military Arms, for Protection Purposes only, and with an Ceterficate issued by the Authorites. Number Three: No Soldier shall be Quartered in Private Property during Times of Peace and War, without the Apporval of the Owner and the Permission of the Supreme Authorites. Number Four: The Right to Privacy in Actions, Papers, Houses, and Persons shall be respected in Most Cases, against unreasonable and illegal Searches and Seziures, and all Warrants of Search and Arrest shall be issued with Just Cause and with Authority Apporval. Number Five: Everybody in A court of Law shall be innocent until proven guilty by an Grand Jury; except in Times of Public Danger, Times of War, and Emergencies; nor shall People be charged twice for the same Offense or Crime and put under Jeorpady; nor shall be Compelled in Criminal Cases to be a Witness Against Himself, nor be deprived of life, liberty, and Property without just Process of Law; nor shall Private Property be Taken without Proper Process or Compensation. Number Six: In all criminal proscuetions, the accused shall enjoy the Right to a Speedy and Public Trial, by an Equal Jury of the State and in the District or Province where the Crime was commited, to be informed of the nature and Cause of the Accuastion; to be Confronted with at Least Two Witnesses Against Him:to have the right to Call and Question all Witnesses: and to have the Assistance of Conusel for his Defense. Number Seven: In all civil cases exceeding twenty Dollars, the right to a fair trial by jury shall be Upheld, and Juries shall be in all Criminal Cases, regardless of Crime. Number Eight: Excessive bail shall not be required unfairly, nor excessive fines imposed, nor cruel and Unsual punishments inflicted, either outside or Within Prisons. Number Nine: The Rights granted by the Consistution or any other Law shall be Respected, but must not be against this Bill. Number Ten: The powers not delegated to the Government, nor Prohibited to the States, shall be reserved to the Provinces and to the Youngian People in all fair processes, matters, and ways. OTHER AMENDMENTS Amendment Eleven: Serfdom, the service of serfs and pesants to landlords and nobles, shall forever after be sbolished. Every freed serf shall be granted all the rights of any other Youngian citzen. Just compensation, as His Majesty King Alexander II of Youngia may lay out, shall be given, free of charge, to the freed serfs and pesants. No noble or landowner shall recieve compensation. Amendment Twelve: Foreign immunity shall only be granted to Ambassdors and Consuls, excepting if their governments deny the right for their immunity. Amendment Thriteen: Section 1. All persons born or naturalized in the Kingdom of Youngia, and subject to the jurdisction thereof, are citzens of the Kingdom of Youngia and in the Province which they reside. No Province shall make or enforce any law which shall abridge the prvileges or immunities of citzens of the Kingdom of Youngia; nor shall any Province deprieve any person of life, liberty, or property, without due process of law; nor deny to any person within it's jurdiction equal protection of the laws. Section 2. All Secetaries shall be apportioned among the Provinces, including all Persons counted in the Census, and within the numbers calculated in their Districts, exculding Tatars not taxed. But when the right to vote for Prime Minister or Vice Minister of Youngia, Royal Secearies in the Council, the Executive and Judical officers of the Provinces, or the members of the Legislatures thereof, is denied to any male inhabitant over the age of eighteen years, except for participation in rebellion or high crimes, the proportion of Secetaries from that Province shall be slashed according to the number of eligbile voters fully denied. Section 3. No person shall be a Royal Secetary in the Council, or Confirmer of Prime Minister and Vice Minister, or hold any office, civil or military, under the Kingdom of Youngia, or any Province, who, having previously taken an oath, as member of the Council, or as an officer of the Kingdom of Youngia, or as a member of any Provincal legislature, or as an executive or judical officer of a Province, to support the Consistution of Youngia, shall have enagaged in conspiracy, inssurection, or rebellion against the same, or given aid and comfort to the enemies whereof. But the Council, by a two-thirds vote, or his Majesty, may remove this disability. Section 4. The public debt incurred for paying the troops stopping Inssurections shall not be questioned. But nether the Kingdom of Youngia nor any Province shall assume or pay any debt or obligation incurred in the aid of inssurection or rebellion against the Kingdom of Youngia, or the loss of serfs. But all such debts, claims, and obligations shall be declared and upheld as illegal, null, and void. Amendment Fourteen: The rights of subjects of the Kingdom of Youngia to vote shall not be denied or abriged by the Kingdom of Youngia or by any Province on the account of ethnicticy, national background, creed, race, or previous condition of servitude. Amendment Fifteen: The Council shall have the power to lay and collect taxes on incomes, without apportionment among the several Provinces, or regard to the Censuses of the several Provinces. Amendment Sixteen: The Royal Secetaries shall be elected according to Rules and Procedures as laid out by the Council or by his Majesty, and not with regards to the Legislatures of the several Provinces. Amendment Seventeen: No liquor or alcohol shall be manfactured, sold, or transported that involves illegal use, against the rules of Drinking as set out by his Majesty the king Nicholas II of Youngia. Amendment Eighteen: The right to vote shall not be denied or abriged by the Kingdom of Youngia or by any Province on the account of sex or gender. Amendment Nineteen: The Prime Minister and Vice Minister's terms shall begin on exactly noon on 20 January of the year following the election, by the Chief Judge and a Bible, as required by the Consitution. On 3 of the year after their elections, the terms of Royal Secetaries and Ministers shall begin. The Council shall meet thrice a month, and such first meeting shall be on the 3rd of January, unless the Council by law authorize another day. If, at the time fixed for the beggining of the term of Prime Minister, the Prime Minister elect shall have died, the Vice Minister elect shall become Prime Minister. His Majesty may also commision another election or may appoint another person to fill the Office for the Period of the Term. If a Prime Minister shall not have been chosen by the beginning of the term, or if he had not qualifed, the Vice Mnister elect shall serve as Prime Minister until a person who qualifys is appointed by his Majesty or if a new election is commissioned by the Council; and the Council may by law provide for the case when netiher a Prime Minister and Vice Minister have not qualifed, declaring who shall then act as Prime Minister, or the matter in which one who is to act shall be selected, and such person shall act accordingly until a Prime Minister of Vice Minister have qualified. His Majesty may do the same, with no restriction. The Council may change the line of sucession to the Office if any persons they placed have died, become disabled, disqualifed, or resigned. Amendment Twenty: The Amendment Seventeen is hearby repealed. Only the laws of the Provinces shall determine which uses, sales, manfactures, and transportations of liquors and alchols violate usage rules. Amendment Twenty-One: The Provinces shall be: Main Youngia, Finnish Territories, Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania, Eastern Poland, Belarus, Ukraine, Georgia, Armenia, Azerbajan, Kazhakstan, Uzbekstan, Turkmenstan, Tajikstan and Krygtsan. Amendment Twenty-Two: The City and District consistuting the Seat of Government of the Kingdom of Youngia shall appoint in such manner as the Council may Direct: it's eligbile Voters over the ages of eighteen-twenty five can vote for Prime Minister and Vice Minister, and a number of Confirmers equal to the Secetaries it would recieve if it were a Province, but in no event more then the least populous Province; and they shall meet and do their Duties as the Consistution prescribes. Amendment Twenty Three: The right of citzens of the Kingdom of Youngia to vote for Prime Minister or Vice Minister, for Confirmers, for Secetaries in the Council, and such shall not be denied or abridged by the Kingdom of Youngia or by any Province on the account of politcal membership or failure to pay an election or poll Tax. Amendment Twenty Four: No person shall be elected Prime Minister more then twice, and no Person who has held the Office of Prime Minister, or acted as Prime Minister, for more then two Years can be reiniated again, excepting his Majesty's choice on these matters, both election and this one. But this Amendment shall not apply to any Person serving or acting as Prime Minister when this Amendment was proposed and became Operative.